


Just a taste

by AnnaHawk



Series: Always time for coffee [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Coffee, Crack turned Serious, F/M, Ice Cream, Kissing, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, the word ice cream being used too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: You're having trouble with your ice cream maker again and Frank happens to come by your shop and helps you out again. Ice cream tasting and banter happens.





	Just a taste

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the 3rd fic in this series. The 3rd part was supposed to be super dark but I needed something fun in between first. I got a great comment on the 2nd fic where I was asked to write about "Reader's" coffee shop and that gave me the idea for this fic. It started out pretty fun but I have so many feelings for Frank and this Reader that I couldn't help myself and added some feels as it went on... Please enjoy  
And as of now, if you get to this series for the first time, you'll have to read from the first one to understand it.

You are alone in the kitchen of your Café right now, elbow deep in your ice cream maker and cursing at it fluently while trying to find out what the problem is, yet again. You had paid a fair price for it when you first opened shop but it would act up here and there after the first year. You always managed to get it to work again but the last time it had stopped, you had had Frank helping you out because you had been at your wit’s end. It has worked perfectly ever since but today something is wrong once more. Something is stopping the blades from turning and churning the cream. It’s slowly but surely driving you crazy. Your shop is known for its great coffee blends and teas but also for its homemade ice cream. You pride yourself in the recipes you put together over the years. You make all the regular flavours but you have some more interesting ones you usually create for the different seasons. Like pumpkin spice latte ice cream, candy canes, S'mores, watermelon with strawberries and mint and so forth. 

You are very proud of your shop so you hate it when something is not going the way it should. When you bought it, you had put your last dime into it to create just what you wanted. You have worked your ass off at culinary school and taken classes in management to be able to make your childhood dream come true. You actually graduated with a degree in English literature and had gone back to your childhood passion after noticing how bored and miserable your previous job made you. So you had quit, gone back to school and worked hard to achieve what is now standing in front of you. Your shop sits under an apartment building just a couple blocks from the one where you live in. Very convenient when you are your own boss and work odd hours. You are responsible for most of the things in your business, including the financial part but you have a wonderful baker at your side whom you met during baking classes and asked to come work for you when you bought this place. You usually share ideas when it comes to recipes but you trust her with her choices and vice versa. The only thing only _ you _ do in the kitchen is the ice cream. 

For the décor you had help from very good friends who work in interior design but ultimately, the biggest decisions were made by you.

The main room itself is decorated in an industrial style with some retro designs here and there like the square tables in a deep mahogany and chairs with red cushions that look like they came straight from the late fifties. The lights are just huge light bulbs hanging in a row down long copper colored cables throughout the shop. Their lights reflect during late afternoon on the rectangular white tiles that make the right, left and back wall. The whole front is made out of glass so you have a lot of natural light coming in in the morning. The floor is a mix of small black and white hexagon tiles with a red one here and there. When you walk out of the kitchen you have the sitting area taking the center and the right side and on the whole left side you have the counter where people can just sit on a stool for a quick coffee or wait for their to-go order to be done. What you love about this counter is that your customers can sit there and look at all your baked goods through the glass over them, each coming with a small name and price tag. On the right side of the counter you have the ice creams and their toppings. You have over twenty different ones of the latter. You are nothing if not thorough when it comes to what people might enjoy or want to try out. Or a bit crazy if you listen to your friends. 

The whole back wall is full of shelves with tins and boxes of various sizes and colors, filled with delicious coffee beans and beautiful teas and hot chocolate. They are all labeled with name and prices depending on the size of the order. There are four coffee machines and you have at least always one in use starting the moment you open for the day. Next to them you have a small display with soft drinks and juices. You make your own orange juice of course. 

On the left wall is an enormous old fashioned black board where one of your more artist-y employees wrote down all the coffee, tea and hot chocolate variations you propose as well as the day’s and seasonal specials in pretty cursive letters, complete with drawings of coffee cups, cakes and such. 

But right now, you are running low on some of your customers’ favorite ice-cream and are starting to get a bit desperate. You have a brand new flavour inside right now, nearly done, and need to make a batch of three different ones after that. You are just about using brute force and thinking of adding a second ice cream maker (why you haven’t yet is beyond you), when one of your employees peaks her head threw the door that leads to the front. 

“Boss, there’s this guy sitting at the counter asking for a coffee blend but I never heard of it. He says that you’d know what it is.”

You lift your eyebrows at that. You always make sure your staff knows absolutely everything about the coffee and other goods they serve, so this surprises you. 

You look back at the machine from hell in front of you and heave a great sigh; nothing you can do about it today. You would have to call a professional tomorrow and definitely buy a new one to make sure. 

You walk over to the door and look through its big round viewing window to check on who the customer could be. The moment you spot Frank sitting on one of the bar stools your eyes grow big and you have to force yourself not to smile too widely because you don’t want your employee to get too nosy. Frank is wearing a baseball cap and some sort of dark bomber jacket and looking down at your pies and viennoiseries menu. You can’t actually see his whole face but you would be able to pick him out anywhere. He hasn’t come by since the time everyone found out that Frank Castle is still alive, so you suppose that his presence here means that things are okay enough for him to show himself in public again. Well, with a baseball cap anyway. You look at the clock on the oven behind you and notice it’s already near closing time. 

“Are any other customers left except him?” you ask Rina who still has her head through the door and is looking at you curiously. You can’t see the whole shop from your vantage point. 

“Just this elderly couple in the back but they just asked for the check… Do you know this guy then?” she asks. 

“He was a regular a while ago” you answer vaguely. “Once you’re done with the couple, you can go home. I’ll take care of the rest. Just tell the guy I’ll be out in a minute, yeah?” you instruct her and she leaves with a nod to do just that.

You head back to the broken ice cream maker and cover the mixture with the lid and push the freezing button. It doesn’t churn anymore but at least this setting still works. It should come out nicely enough, it was nearly done before the stupid thing stopped, so it should be salvageable. 

Once you’re done, you walk back to the kitchen door and push it open to enter the main room. 

The moment you come in, Frank’s head lifts immediately from the menu he was still perusing (for cover obviously) and just nods politely in your direction. 

“‘evenin’, Boss” he greets you and you put your best polite customer service smile on. 

“Well hello Pete, it’s been a while” you say as you come to a stop in front of him, only the counter separating you.

“Work ya know” he grunts with a slight shrug and you just nod in understanding. 

“Rina here told me she didn’t know the blend you were looking for but now I know it’s you, I remember which one it is.”

“Knew you’d remember” he nods to himself a few times.

Next to you you hear Rina bidding the couple a good evening and walking back into the kitchen, probably to get her stuff in the crew’s locker room before heading home. 

You go to one of the cupboards underneath the cake racks to find the blend you introduced Frank to at your place last time. You stay quiet and busy yourself with making Frank’s coffee. 

When Rina comes back after a short minute with her purse and coat, she stops at your side.

"Er, you've got ice cream all over your apron and skirt, boss" she whispers to you and you look down at yourself in embarrassment as you realise that indeed, you are covered in cream and dark stains from the blueberries. 

"Great… thanks for telling me" you sigh and remove the apron but the skirt is still stained on the sleeves and on the hem. You usually clean yourself up when you go from kitchen to shop but Frank's presence has a tendency to distract you. 

“Well then, see you tomorrow, right?” 

“Sure. Have a nice evening” you smile at her kindly. She says thanks and leaves through the entrance door. 

You wait for a few seconds then walk from behind the counter to go and lock the door and put up the “closed” sign. The second you are done you start laughing at how ridiculous this whole act was. You turn back around and aren’t surprised to find Frank watching you with a smirk. 

“Problem with the ice cream maker again?” he asks with a low chuckle. 

"Ugh don't get me started ...And just so you know, I haven’t put _ this _particular blend for sale yet. Last time was a sample and I was only able to place my order yesterday because it was all sold out” you explain as you make your way back to the coffee machines before handing him his cup. 

“Thanks” he grunts and gives you a small smile with a slight head shake. “Should’ave asked for somethin’ else instead but you got me sold on this one last time. You gonna transform me into one of those hipsters who only drink one specific kind of coffee, girl.”

You burst out laughing as you imagine Frank in a typical hipster attirer. 

“Yeah, yeah, keep laughin’” he says with a small moue of disgust at the idea of being compared to those people and nodding along to your laughter. 

“Not with this cap and jacket” you cackle and Frank takes his baseball cap off and throws it at you. It hits you in the shoulder and his reaction only makes you laugh harder. 

“Tell me when you’re done, yeah?” he grumbles but you can see that he is trying not to smile from behind his cup. 

“Sorry, sorry!” you giggle when your laughter finally dies down and you pick up the hat and place it on the counter next to him. “That’s what good coffee does to people, Frank”

Frank just grunts and stays silent while he clearly appreciates his coffee.

“So, you okay with showing your face in public again then?” you ask after a small while.

Frank hums and shrugs one shoulder. “Things cooled down lately and Madani made a few deals here and there so I’m not that _ wanted _ anymore… Mahoney isn’t too happy about it but as long as I stay _ out of trouble _ (Frank snorts at that) I’m good"

You snigger at the idea of Frank staying ‘out of trouble’. Not gonna happen. You hate that a person you care so much about is in nearly constant danger and you can't help the worry that bubbles up inside you every time you think about it. But you've learned a while ago that Frank just comes like this. If you wanted him in your life, then you just had to accept it.

“And? _ Are _ you staying out of trouble?” you ask with a knowing smirk and lean over the counter so that you are closer to him. 

Frank lifts his head from his coffee, looks at his watch and then gives you a wolfish grin. “For the next two hours I am”

You shake your head and chuckle. “So what, you have some business in this neighborhood ?”

“Not in yours but close enough that I thought I’d come by and kill some time here… I kinda missed… your coffee” Frank says in a would-be casual way, giving you a one shoulder shrug and looking down into his cup before draining it in one gulp. 

You bite your lower lip on a soft smile and just watch him for a few seconds before saying in a light tone : “Well, the coffee is very happy to hear that.” You find the convoluted way he has of telling you he cares about you adorable. After your argument last time, you're glad it _ only _ took him about three weeks before showing up again.

Frank lifts his eyes to yours again and they lock for a small moment. You don't want to push him so you remain quiet and just smile at him softly. Then he looks away and clears his throat. 

“Want me to have a look at your ice-cream maker before I leave?” 

The change of subject makes you come back to your earlier problem and you start groaning as you remember how much work you still have to do before going home.

“Oh Gosh, yes please! If you get it to work again you would be a life saver. I promise I'm going to buy another one tomorrow though. I can't just always count on you to fix it for me.”

Frank chuckles, picks up his hat and moves from his stool to walk around the counter and behind it to join you. 

“At least that gives me a good reason to come back” he jokes and pushes the door to the kitchen open. 

“Oh haha, jerk” you grouse playfully and punch him in the arm as you follow him to the far end where the damn machine is standing on one of the work counters. Frank laughs under his breath and takes off his bomber jacket and hangs it over a nearby chair. With cap and jacket now gone, he looks like his usual self, all in black. He pushes the sleeves of his Henley up to his elbows, exposing his muscular forearms and turns to look at you with his eyebrows raised. “What’s the problem this time?”

You rush forward and start explaining what’s wrong and what you already tried. You push on the freeze button to cancel the program and look at the ice-cream that is still inside. It looks pretty good.

Frank crouches down in front of it and you move aside to let him work. You get him your little set of screwdrivers you always keep on hand for the ice-cream maker in particular but then you remain quiet as he works. You had noticed the first time he helped you, that Frank works best in silence. You guess that comes from his marine training. Always focused and precise. He asks you a question from time to time to clarify something but otherwise he stays silent. He dismantles nearly the whole thing and looks at every piece he has in hand intently before cleaning one or another and putting everything back together. He must have been at it for a good thirty minutes before he stands back up and looks at you. “Try again” he says as he cleans his hands and motions his head toward the appliance.

You do as you’re told and push the button to get the cream to churn again. And it _ does _ work. You whoop in relief and give Frank a quick hug and turn back to the machine to look inside the bowl. This time you take a spoon and take out a bit of cream to taste. If it’s not good, then there is no reason to keep it going. It is delicious though. You made a blueberry ice cream with chunks of soft lemon bars inside it. The sweetness of the blueberry combined with the tartness of the lemon bar is amazing and you moan in delight. You hear Frank snort next to you and you lift your eyes to his. 

“What’s it this time? Apricot, cream cheese and thyme?” Frank snarks and you smack him in the chest, affronted. 

“Hey, I’ll have you know that that one was a huge success last summer!” 

“You and your fancy-shmancy ice-cream flavors” Frank mocks affectionately. 

“Well, I’m sorry your pallet doesn't appreciate them, Mister I-only-eat-chocolate-ice-cream” you shoot back with a smirk. You had been amused to find out that Frank is a one-flavor-only kind of guy. You had made him taste a few different ones over the few months where he came in regularly, with varying degrees of success. Where with coffee he likes to taste new stuff, here he always comes back to his beloved chocolate.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with chocolate ice-cream” he says, pointing an accusing finger at you and you just hum in agreement. 

"At least it’s not plain vanilla” you joke. 

But then Frank’s stance changes entirely and he leans in closer, putting his right hand on the kitchen surface behind you so that only a small space remains between the two of you, effectively caging you in. 

“We both know that there’s nothing vanilla about me, right Sweetheart?” he half whispers and just like that, the mood goes from light and fun to teasing and sexually charged. Your lips stretch into a wicked half smile. You close the gap between your bodies and put your lips just a hair’s breadth from his and whisper slowly : "Oh is that so... "

Before he can say anything else or move, you push back from him again and half turn around to take another spoonful out of the bowl.

“You sure you don’t wanna taste at least?” you ask once you’ve turned back around, putting the spoon slowly into your mouth and licking it clean while keeping eye contact all the while. 

Frank’s eyes are intense as he watches you but then he chuckles. “Sure, why not”

You turn and dip the spoon back once more and then lift it to his face, your teasing smile never fading. 

He looks at the spoon in front of him and then back at you, then grins mischievously. His right hand comes up from beside you, then lands on the back of your neck and pulls you toward him into an immediately deep kiss. His tongue licks into your mouth to get as much of the lingering taste as possible. Your eyes close and you groan into the kiss. You are so focused on it that you completely forget the spoon in your hand and you have to break the kiss as you gasp when the ice-cream splatters on the skin of your chest and starts trickling don’t between your breasts and over the right one. Frank looks down for a few seconds and then back up to give you another devilish grin. He grabs the fabric of you dress and the bra straps on both shoulders all at once and pushes them down over your arms until the dress sits just under you bra and the latter reveals your breast to his hungry gaze.

He lowers his head between your breasts and licks a broad stripe from breast bone to your right clavicle were the purple-ish liquid has made its way. Frank moves back down, licking slowly over your breast until he reaches your nipple and tongues it lazily to gather the rest before he attaches his lips over it and sucks it into his mouth firmly. You gasp again and release a tiny moan and distantly register the sound of the spoon falling to the floor as you drop it. Your left hand grabs his right shoulder and the right one goes to his head to keep him just where he is. He pulls you closer to him with his right arm around your waist and continues sucking and nibbling over your breast. After a small while he lifts his head again and gradually makes his way up your chest and neck until he reaches your left ear.

“‘m not sure I got the whole taste, guess I must give it another go.” he speaks lowly and his warm breath over your sensitive neck makes your shiver. He’s so close to you that you don’t see what he is doing until he pushes back from you a fraction and you see him holding another spoonful of ice-cream. He then proceeds to let the content drop over your left breast this time. You squawk at the cold over your heated skin. “Let’s make it even, huh?” Frank chuckles playfully and bends down again. He gives it just as much attention, pulling lightly at this nipple with his teeth as well as getting every last drop of the cream.

Once he’s done, you are breathing hard with your head thrown back, eyes closed as you enjoy every second. Frank’s left hand makes its way under your dress, moving up your right thigh and then in between your legs until he meets your damp underwear. You spread your legs on instinct and lift your right leg over his hip to give him more room. He pushes the fabric to the side and lightly circles your clit with his thumb.

“Frank…” you only manage on an exhale. Frank lifts his head to yours again and kisses you slowly along the left side of your jaw until you move your head back forward and he is able to kiss you again. 

The last time he used his fingers on you, everything was wild and fast and hard. Now it’s just as intense but in a completely different way. The fact that you are face to face this time, makes everything so much better. It’s not only you receiving pleasure. Like this you can feel that he enjoys doing this to you just as much. You feel it in the way he holds you to him with his other arm, how his kisses alter whenever he changes the pace of his rubbing fingers or how he groans with you the moment he finally pushes two of them into you. You stop kissing at some point but you stay close, sharing the same air, eyes still shut. 

“Shit babygirl, you always feel so good on my fingers… Next time, I’mma lay you out on your bed and take my time eating you out ‘til you come screamin’ on my tongue.” Frank rumbles in between harsh breaths, his lips grazing yours as he speaks. You release a tortured moan at the promise and open your eyes to meet his dark gaze.

“Fuck… you better keep your word on this” you breath, tone brooking no argument. Frank laughs under his breath and pushes hard over you clit, making you gasp and moan loudly and grip his shoulders harder.

“Trust me, ’m sure tha’ll be a taste I wanna have again and again”

“Oh my God, you’re the worst!” you can’t help the incredulous laugh you make at the corny words and Frank barks out his own short laugh. 

“I warned you, love” he shoots back with a small smirk and fucks you faster with his fingers. You squeeze his hip with your leg and put your head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his unique sent and keening in pleasure.

“Frank…” you murmur again and again against his neck and you can feel him exhale deeply.

His right hand comes away from around your waist and lifts your face back up to his.

“Look at me” he instructs in an intense growl as the two fingers inside you vanish and Frank only concentrates on rubbing over you clit fast and with just the right amount of pressure to set off your orgasm in just a few more strokes. You try to keep eye contact but you are coming so hard you can’t help closing them and groaning loudly, your head falling backwards again. 

As you slowly come back down, you are glad that you can lean against the counter-top because you now can feel your left leg trembling after holding you up for so long. You remove your right one from Frank’s hip and set it down again. You open your eyes to meet his again and smile at him drowsily. You link your arms around his neck and lean back in to kiss him slowly but deeply. You can feel him hard against you and break the kiss to grin at him cheekily. 

“Your turn” you speak lowly but Frank grabs your wrist before you get to his belt buckle. 

“No need” he simply tells you and you just stare at him for a few seconds before leveling him with an incredulous glare. 

“You’re kidding, right? Are you gonna act all selfless every time we do this?” you ask, starting to get really annoyed and he releases your hand for you to cross your arms after you pulled your bra and dress back in place. “Don’t patronize me, Frank!”

“This has nothin’ to do with selflessness or anythin’, alright? ’m fine”

“Fine?” you repeat unimpressed, uncrossing your arms again and managing to put one hand on his crotch, squeezing his very hard cock through the rough denim. Frank exhales sharply and closes his eyes for a second. “That really doesn't feel _ fine _to me” you continue in a satisfied whisper against his lips. “Come on Frank, you know how good I can make it for you. You can even fuck my mouth if you want to” 

Frank opens his eyes again and stares at you with dark eyes.

“My, what a filthy mouth you have on you, sweetheart” he rumbles in between heavy breaths. 

“Why don’t you put it to work then, hmm?” you goad him with a wicked smile and rub him firmly just where you know the sensitive head is. 

Frank releases a strangled groan and crushes his mouth to yours. You respond in kind, ecstatic that you made him give in. He tangles his fingers in your hair and pushes you back into the counter-top so that you are as close as possible with your hand still rubbing him. Your tongues slide in and out of each other's mouths and you actually make him moan when you stop for a second to suck his lower lip into your mouth. 

The moment your other hand tries to open his belt again though, the spell you had on Frank is like broken. This time he takes both wrists into his hands and stops kissing you. You look at him in surprise, not understanding and wait. He's breathing hard and fast, eyes closed as if to get his bearings again. 

"I can't okay? I need to stay focused for later" 

Your eyebrows go up at his words.

“Please tell me how blue balls are supposed to help you focus,huh?” you ask him slowly, now very intrigued. 

“How are you feeling right now?” comes his own question though, his voice gruff. 

You tug at your hands so that he releases you again and cross your arms once more, understanding that he's being serious about not getting any. 

“Right now? _ Pissed _ covers it pretty good” you say and purse your lips in annoyance. 

Frank sighs and clarifies. “I meant just after I made you come?” 

You squint at him and frown, mulling the question over. 

“Very good…” you answer slowly, trying to see where he was going with this.

“And?” he pushes. 

“And relaxed and… sleepy” you speak the last one on an understanding sigh and nod. “Yeah going on a mission while being high on endorphins isn't the best idea.” you concede.

Frank chuckles. “Trust me, blue balls actually help. How do you think we got so much shit done as marines? Far away from our lovers ‘n all. Talk ‘bout a dry spell.”

You can't help but snort and breathe out a sigh of acceptance. 

“Don’t mean I won't be thinkin’ ‘bout your mouth once I’m done” he admits as he kisses you briefly one last time. 

You huff out a laugh and push him away from you. “How about you come by my place in that case, instead of just _ thinking _ about me?” you suggest with an inviting smile. 

“Not tonight, Sweetheart. I don't think I'll be done before tomorrow” and you can actually hear the regret in his voice. 

“Your loss… but you know where I live, right?” you say with a wink. 

Frank laughs under his breath and nods.

“By the way, you never said what you think of the ice-cream”

“Good, but I still prefer chocolate” Frank says on a shrug and you just laugh, shaking your head fondly.

“Of course”

Frank then looks at the time on one of the ovens. 

“Gotta run” he says lowly and walks back up to you to brush his lips against your temple like he often does and then puts his jacket and cap back on. 

You sigh and nod. “_ Try _ to be careful, yeah?” 

It’s really the only thing you can say because you know that he never puts himself first. 

The good mood from just a minute ago is gone and Frank just looks at you for a beat then looks down and back up again like he wants to say something. But he doesn't. He just nods a few times and walks out the back door quietly. 

Sighing is something you often do when it comes to Frank and for many different reasons as well. You heave a huge one right now and close your eyes for a few seconds to get your emotions back under control. You finally push away from the counter-top and start on the other ice-cream flavours. Staying active in your kitchen always helps you closing off your mind. So in between each batch of cream, you clean the table tops in the front and prepare dough for brioche and whole wheat bread. You even do the kneading by hand for the latter to focus on something else. By the time you’re done, it’s nearly 11pm and you're exhausted. The day had been long and full of surprises and the ice-cream debacle had made you run behind on your schedule. Usually you are already at home at this time. Once you’re sure everything is done and where it's supposed to be, you close the back door behind you and head home. It only takes you about five minutes to get there and immediately go for your shower to relax a bit before going to bed. As you’re turning off the light in your bedroom, your mind goes back to Frank. He hasn't really left your thoughts since he left, but manual labour pushed him to the periphery and now you let him back to the forefront. Usually when you see each other, Frank has already been on a mission, a stake out or something like that, so you don't have to actually worry about him. Today is the first time you saw him before hand and knowing that he is doing something dangerous right now, makes you uneasy and anxious. Sleep comes slowly and one of your last thoughts is that you really need him to give you a way to know that he is alright. Next time. Next time. 


End file.
